


Кино

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке "грязно приставать в общественном месте"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кино

\- Нет, ты правда решил, что я тебя позвал в кино, чтобы фильм смотреть?  
В темноте лицо Киеши разглядеть было можно с трудом, но Макото и так знал – тот лыбится сейчас виновато и счастливо. Вот кем надо быть, чтобы блаженствовать, когда тебя собираются прикончить?  
\- Ну да. Интересный же. – Киеши протянул руку и погладил его по бедру. – И ты любишь фантастику.  
Макото схватил его указательный палец и отогнул назад.  
\- Кажется, я слишком давно тебе ничего не ломал.  
Хотя палец ломать не стоило, Киеши он еще пригодится, чтобы Макото растягивать. А вот второе колено или нос… Без них вполне можно обойтись.  
Киеши положил ладонь поверх его руки.  
\- Мы сломали кровать всего две недели назад. - Белки глаз сверкнули в темноте – Киеши наивно распахнул глаза.  
\- Ублюдок!  
Макото не успел сказать все, что думал – на экране полыхнуло красным, и уши заложило от грохота взрывов. К тому времени, как стихло достаточно, чтобы Киеши его смог услышать, самая острая волна раздражения прошла.  
\- Мы встречаемся. Мы в кино на одиннадцатичасовом сеансе. Мы сидим на заднем ряду, - сказал Макото почти спокойно, раскладывая все по полочкам как для особо тупых. Киеши тупым не был. Он просто хотел, чтобы Макото произнес это вслух. Разбежался.  
На экране уже наступил день, и в зале стало относительно светло. Макото показал глазами на парочку в ряду перед ними: мальчик и девочка увлеченно целовались.  
\- И? – спросил Киеши.  
\- Переигрываешь, - фыркнул Макото.  
Киеши улыбнулся по-нормальному - когда он улыбался так, он Макото даже немного нравился, не каждый раз, правда – и наконец-то запустил ладонь Макото под футболку. Перегнулся через подлокотник и поцеловал.  
На экране опять что-то взрывалось, но красные вспышки под закрытыми веками никакого отношения к освещению не имели. Макото нравилось, когда Киеши целует его глубоко, жестко лаская языком нёбо, одновременно выкручивая пальцами сосок. Макото даже застонал – не в самый удачный момент, когда в динамиках стихли все звуки, - но на других зрителей было плевать, наоборот, чужое присутствие подстегивало.  
Сидеть становилось неудобно. Соски горели и ныли, член пережимало резинкой трусов, на экране, кажется, прошли еще целые сутки, а Киеши так и не прервал поцелуй.  
Ублюдок!  
Макото перехватил его руку и засунул себе в брюки, подался бедрами навстречу. Ну же! Киеши отстранился.  
\- Что?  
О, во имя всех святых!  
\- Трахни меня.  
Кончики волос Киеши отливали серебром в лившемся с экрана свете, и Макото понимал, что его лицо сейчас отлично видно, и нельзя скрыть нетерпение.  
К счастью, Киеши не стал больше разыгрывать из себя наивного идиота и тут же принялся расстегивать ширинку на его брюках.  
Брюки упали на пол вместе с трусами, туфли Киеши ухитрился легко стащить. Макото остался сидеть голой задницей на кожаной обивке мягкого кресла. Он поерзал. Искусственная кожа неприятно липла к ягодицам.  
\- Раздвинь ноги, - попросил Киеши.  
Бросив взгляд на целующуюся впереди парочку – эти бы не оторвались друг от друга, даже если бы началось землетрясение, - Макото сполз вниз и расставил ноги так широко, насколько позволяло пространство между рядами.  
Сразу два крупных пальца проникли внутрь, смазывая вход. Макото закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тянущей болью. Хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что он даже не стал сопротивляться, когда Киеши перетащил его к себе на колени и уложил спиной на свою грудь.  
Шуршания упаковки от презерватива Макото не услышал за музыкой, просто через минуту почувствовал, как в еще недостаточно растянутое тело входит толстый член.  
И тут до него дошло: он сидит, словно в гинекологическом кресле и никакой опоры под ногами. Колени Киеши упираются в спинку перед ними.  
\- Как ты двигаться собрался, идиот?  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - сказал Киеши и обхватил его рукой через грудь, плотно прижимая к себе.  
Как Макото и представлял, выходило паршиво: амплитуда движений была слишком маленькой, и по футболке скользить было не так легко, как по голой потной коже. Он уже собирался выругаться, как вдруг почувствовал, что анус начинает распирать еще что-то.  
О блядь, этот ублюдок к своему лошадиному члену добавил еще палец!  
Макото втянул воздух сквозь зубы и попробовал вырваться.  
\- Не дергайся, - мягко сказал Киеши, прижимая его к себе еще крепче, так что стало почти невозможно сделать вдох. – А то точно сломаешь мне жизненно важный орган.  
Замерев, Макото фыркнул.  
\- Да уж, хуй – единственное твое достоинство.  
Боль постепенно стихала, оставалось только чувство непривычной растянутости. И длинный палец давил именно туда, куда надо.  
Киеши подтянул Макото чуть выше и начал осторожно двигать бедрами. Теперь, даже несмотря на короткие движения, ощущений было предостаточно. Толстый член распирал почти невыносимо, от нарастающего внутри жаркого тянущего кома слабели колени и пальцы сами собой сжимались в кулаки.  
Макото кончил, и его вскрик потонул в очередном взрыве. Киеши зашипел над ухом и, кажется, выругался.  
Должно быть, Макото слишком сильно его сдавил, кончая. Было бы хорошо, если бы палец еще сломал.  
Мысль грела ровно до того момента, как Макото подумал, что не помнит за Киеши привычки носить с собой смазку и презервативы.  
Он чуть выгнулся, чтобы хоть краем взгляда видеть Киеши.  
\- Ты всегда так готовишься к походу в кино? Или сейчас презервативы выдают вместе с попкорном?  
Какого черта он голову морочил полчаса? Киеши хитро улыбнулся - когда он улыбался так, он нравился Макото настолько, что его хотелось убить.  
\- Укуси меня, - предложил Киеши. – Нежно.


End file.
